The invention starts from a circuit arrangement with the features of the prior art and provides an improvement thereover.
In known circuit arrangements for a wiper motor which is reversible with respect to the direction of rotation the reversing switch is directly changed over by a switching cam driven by the motor. Thereby the changeover speed is dependent on the number of revolutions of the wiper motor which in practice varies considerably. Thereby the contacts of the reversing switch are especially heavily loaded, when the changeover process is carried out slowly.
A further disadvantage is the heavy current load, when the motor is reversed during operation. Because of these grounds the known circuit arrangements did not reach the prescribed number of switching operations.
The invention is based on the problem to create a circuit arrangement of the above mentioned type with means as simple as possible and oriented to the future and functioning without trouble after a longer time of operation, too.
This problem is solved with the characterising features of the invention.